The present invention relates generally to a new and improved method and system to control multiple types of scoreboards and, more particularly, to a method and system for accurately maintaining times and scoring for a sports activity.
Currently, at least three types of controllers are used to operate scoreboards in college and professional sports. In particular, two controllers are commonly used in professional basketball arenas. Daktronic controllers are installed in at least 13 arenas, while Whiteway controllers are also installed in 13 arenas.
Therefore, what is needed, is a system and method that provides an improved method and system to control multiple types of scoreboards.